


Lover

by videogames18



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18
Summary: I desperately needed some Dave and Klaus fluff and here is the first of many more. I hope you like it ! Give kudos or comments if you like.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 96





	Lover

When he woke up he brushed the sleep from his eyes and looked beside him smile rising on his lips. There was Dave, as handsome as ever beside him with his hair strewn everywhere and with his mouth slack mid-snore. He was still the most beautiful person he had ever seen and he was alive beside him. Klaus snuck a bit closer and nuzzled his way under his chin trying to wake the other man up.

“Good Morning Lover” Klaus drew out looking up at him with his big green eyes 

“Lover huh?”Dave asked shifting and stretching his limbs brushing his legs against Klaus

“Hmmm” Klaus agreed and smirked up at him and winked

“It sounds so scandalous...how about sweetheart?”Dave tried teasing Klaus to his best ability

“How old fashioned of you” Klaus flirted and blew a kiss to Dave making him laugh at his antics. It was never too early for Klaus to tease him and he couldn’t think of any better way to start the day. He wanted to do this forever and wake up each morning like this with Klaus beside him. 

“Fine. How about fiance instead?”Dave asked and he heard Klaus’s breath catch and he looked away innocently. Looking at everything else in the room except for Klaus nervous what he would say.

“Are you proposing to me, Davey?”Klaus asked as he sat up on top of his legs caging him in. He drew his eyes back to him and wished to know what the other man was thinking.

“Maybe I am..”Dave’s eyes sparkled as he looked up at him not knowing how he was so lucky to have this beautiful man. He rested his hands on his hips as he waited for a response feeling his heartbeat fast. 

“Well, in that case, I’m going to need a ring” Klaus pouted on top of him and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He had known the other man would want to be able to show off their love so he had bought one a while back. Dave had waited for the right moment like this to propose to him.

“Okay close your eyes” Dave reached beside him into the table and brought the ring box out in front of him.

“Open your eyes love” Dave requested and watched his face brighten once he saw the ring in front of him. 

For Klaus, it made everything much more real and he was still surprised he found someone so perfect and loving as Dave.

“It’s so beautiful” Klaus whispered as he held it the box in his hand and he was tearing up badly 

“Will you marry me, sweetheart?”Dave asked him feeling like everything had finally fallen into place. That everything they went through was worth it for them to get to this moment. 

“Yes, of course, I will marry you Davey” Klaus watched as he took the ring out and place it on his finger.

“I love you so much” Dave was so happy he had said yes and couldn’t help but imagine the two of them growing old together. 

Klaus looked at it on his finger and looked at Dave and reached down and kissed him sweetly as he held onto his cheek. They knew they had all day to celebrate and at that moment they just wanted to hold each other.

“Now you're really stuck with me forever” Klaus spoke out as he layed on his chest and drew circles on his abdomen

“Is that a promise?”Dave asked

“Yes” Klaus giggled and he never wanted to close his eyes only wanting to remember this moment forever.

“Then I don’t mind” He replied carding his fingers through his curly hair and thought about all of the adventures they would have together.

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately needed some Dave and Klaus fluff and here is the first of many more. I hope you like it ! Give kudos or comments if you like.


End file.
